


Evening sun

by Al_Okelly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Okelly/pseuds/Al_Okelly
Summary: Enjoying quite evening close to him.A small fanart for the event.





	Evening sun

 

Thanks everybody for so many beautiful works here!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on tumblr for these two also :) @dead-exitium


End file.
